User blog:16.505225cb/Sneak Peek: Luke's New 'Girlfriend'
This is NOT the official script. It stills needs some changes.... and ya..... : (Luke in school) Mr. Math- Okay ignorant little monsters that other people call kids, it's time for you to pick lab partners. Only 2 in one group. (Everyone is running. Luke gets run over) Luke- Hey! Watch the freckles! (Mackenzie picks Luke up) Luke- Thank you, but you can return to your lab partner. Mac- Oh. I came to say I wanted to be ''your ''lab partner. (Luke drops the floor, smiling) Mac- I'll take that as a yes. (End of Scene 1. Theme Song) (Scene 2: Jessie, Emma, Bertram) Emma- Jessie! I just got a totally cool best friend. Jessie- Great! Who? Emma- Her name is Mackenzie! She is so swag! Jessie- Swag? Really? (Emma sighs and picks up her computer) Emma- Swag is short for swagger! You need to update your language, like I'm updating my status. (Emma looks at Bertram) Ask Bertram. He should know. Leave me so I can more spicy news on here. Bertram- Yes. Unfortunately, yes. Jessie- There's something I always(since I met you)wanted to say to you. Why are you a butler if you hate moving? (Bertram sighs) Bertram- I would tell, but, it's too much breath wasted. (Emma rolls her eyes) Emma- I said to not bother me! But okay: Once upon a time a man named Bertram needed money. He found a job as a butler and he thought it would be kind of fun. Even though now he regrets it, mom is paying him $120 a week. The End. Jessie- Long story-short. He wants money. Bertram and Emma- Yep! (End of Scene 2. Scene 3: Zuri, Ravi, Luke, and Mr. Kipling) Luke-Zuri, why do we have to have a tea party with a burping creature (Mr. Kipling grunts) which is Ravi? Ravi-Hey! I don't burp that much! Besides, you snort like a goat with a dog's neck howling to the moon. (Zuri wines) Zuri- Fine if you want to leave, get out of my sight. (Mr. Kipling leaves) Zuri- Anyone else? (Luke and Ravi leave quickly) Zuri- Pooey. (Zuri slams the door)I guess there's only one solution. BERTRAM MADE CUPCAKES! (Luke opens the door) Luke- There's cupcakes? (Bertram comes in) Bertram- I heard I made cupcakes! (End of Scene 3. Scene 4: Luke, Mackenzie, Jessie, Emma. Luke- I hated my lab study today. Jessie- Why? Luke- It all started with the project: Mac- Luke? Um... can I ask you a really important question that I can only ask you? (Luke blushes) Luke- Yes! Anything for you! Mac- Uh. I just wanted to say... Luke- Yes? Mac- Don't we need to plug this thing in? Jessie- How is that so bad? Luke- I was so embarrassed! Mackenzie probably hates that I'm her lab partner... Jessie- Wait her name is Mackenzie? Luke- Yeah. Why? Jessie- Emma's friend is named that same name. What is her last name, Luke? Luke- Willow. Jessie- Huh. EMMA! GET DOWN HERE! Emma- What? It better be fast, I'm talking to Skyler and Mackenzie. Jessie- It is actually about her. What is her last name. Emma- Mackenzie? Willow or something like that. (Luke drops to the floor again) Emma- What's up with him? (Jessie directs Emma to the couch) Jessie- I think you and Luke have the... Emma- The what? Jessie- The same friend! (Emma screams) Emma- WHAT! ''Mackenzie ''is friends with ''Luke? '' Luke- Yes. Well kind of. Jessie- Well good because I invited her over for dinner. Luke and Emma- YOU DID WHAT? Jessie- Invited her over for dinner. And I said I was um... Ms. Ross. Luke- You said you were my ''mother? '' Jessie- I... (Jessie leaves) (End of Scene 4. Scene 5: Zuri, Emma, Millie the Mermaid. Category:Blog posts